true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Cosloffs
History The Cosloff family represents the paternal family line of David Cosloff. The family's origins date back as far as 6th Century Ireland, when Sir Fitzgerald Cosloff participated in several adventures under the pseudonym the Silent Knight. On at least one occasion, he met a time-traveling True Alpha and it has been suggested that Sir Fitzgerald may have been the progenitor of the Cosloff family line. The direct family line of Layne Cosloff is traced as far back as the late 20th century. The American Cosloff originally hailed from Trinidad, Colorado where print-shop owner Wallace Cosloff lived with his wife Delia Cosloff. The two sired eight children, all of whom were born in the Cosloff's Trinidad home. In 1854, Wallace joined the Emigrant Aid Society and decided to relocate his printing press to Old Colorado City, Colorado to promote his abolitionist ideals. He brought his two oldest sons, George Cosloff and Josh Cosloff along with him and they arrived in Old Colorado town in the summer of 1824. Family members [[Sophia Cosloff|'Sophia Cosloff']] ' Sophia Coulter Cosloff was the wife of Fitzgerald, and the mother of several children. Her parents Abigail married Silas Coulter got married in 1750s and the two lived together for twenty years in their home in Trinidad. In 1770, Silas joined the Emigrant Aid Society and moved to Old Colorado City, Colorado to help the free-state initiative. In 1807, Abigail Cosloff was working with immigrants in the south Old Colorado City area when she contracted a crippling disease. She passed away on March 7th. She was survived by her grandchildren, Nate, Jeb, Belinda, Lucy, Joel William, Ethan, Jason, Emma Lou and Owen. She missed her mother, 10 years later she was killed by a Johnson who was a serial killer and he raped her and slit her throat. ' ; [[Belinda Cosloff|'Belinda Cosloff']] : Belinda Cosloff was the oldest daughter of Fitzgerald and Sophia Cosloff and the second oldest sibling in her immediate family. Belinda was a house lady as her mother. Belinda was very close her siblings. She became a great mother and grandmother even an aunt. ' ; Xavier Cosloff ; (B.1870) Xavier Cosloff is the first son of George and Lena Cosloff. Xavier had 4 sisters, Isabelle, Grace, Faith, Selene Xavier served in World War I and II. Xavier survived in both wars. He died in his 80s around the 1950s. : ; [[Ethan Cosloff|'Ethan Cosloff]] : (B.1720) Ethan Cosloff lived during the 18th century. Ethan married a woman named Ellie He had five children He was the brother of Fitzgerald Cosloff. He served in the American Revolutionary War. He died in the 1800. ' ; [[Emma Lou Cosloff|'Emma Lou Cosloff]] : Emma Lou Cosloff was the youngest daughter of Fitzgerald and Sophia Cosloff. She was born in the Late-1700s and is the twin sister of Jason Cosloff. Emma was a mother of three children and her husband is Elliott Evans. ' ; [[Joel William Cosloff|'Joel William Cosloff]] : Joel William Cosloff (b. 1784) is the first son of Fitzgerald and Sophia Cosloff. In 1804, Joel William became the "man of the house" when his father and older siblings left Trinidad to aid the abolitionist movement in Old Colorado City, Colorado. He later joined the United States Army. Joel married a lovely woman named Lucille. They both had a son named George. He is the ancestor of Layne Cosloff and David Cosloff. Joel died a year after Abraham Lincoln's assassination. He was 82 years old. ' ; George Cosloff is the first son of Joel William Cosloff and Lucille Cosloff. George was a War veteran during the mid-1800s. He met a nurse Lena Samson. They got married and they had a son named Xavier. ; Josh Cosloff is the second son of Joel and Lucille Cosloff. He was a very good hunter. Josh and his friends hunted together and they had a war with the Indians. ; [[Jason Cosloff|'Jason Cosloff]] : Jason Cosloff was the youngest son of Fitz and Sophia Cosloff. He was born in 1800 and is the twin brother of Emma Lou Cosloff Jason later married Alexia. They had 10 children Bob, Zack, John, Kal, Will, Teresa, Felicia, Patricia, Betty, Samantha. Five of those children died of a disease. ' ; [[Layne Cosloff|'Layne Cosloff]] Layne Cosloff was born in 1970, he became a police officer in the 1990s, and in 1996 his first son David Cosloff was born. In 1999 he had a daughter named Deborah Cosloff. He had five grandchildren ' ; ; [[Lucy Cosloff|'Lucy Cosloff]] : Lucy Cosloff was the 2nd daughter of Fitzgerald and Sophia Cosloff and she is the 2nd oldest sibling in the family and she was born in the 1800s. Lucy married a man named Larry but she couldn't have the ability to create children. She committed suicide by putting a rope on her neck and kicked off the stool. ' ; [[Lana Cosloff (N.T)|'Lana Cosloff]] :Lana Thomas Cosloff was born in 1970. She had a broken home and she was abused by her father. She decided to cut him out of her life. She has a brother named Jason Young that she adored. She married Layne and became a Cosloff and on 1996 she gave birth to her son David Cosloff. On 1999 she gave birth to her daughter Deborah. During the 2020s and 2030s she became a grandmother to five grandchildren she loved and adored. :[[Owen Cosloff|'Owen Cosloff']] : Owen Cosloff (b. 1844) was the fourth son of Fitzgerald and Sophia Cosloff and he is the youngest of the family and he wanted to be considered as mature. Owen Cosloff became a soldier serving in the north in The Civil War. ; Fitzgerald Cosloff ; Fitzgerald Cosloff was born in the 1764. After his biological parents died, The Cosloffs adopted him and made him their own child. He became a righteous Cosloff. He was born on Trinidad He met his wife there and gave birth to his seven children. He served in the American revolutionary war when he was a young man. ; David Cosloff ; David was born in 1996, he was the first Cosloff who became a true alpha. He saved the city from hundreds of villains. He fell in love with Ashley Smith. They had four children together Daniel, Mary, David Jr, and Janet. ; Ashley Cosloff ; Ashley was born in 1996, she had a trouble relationship with her parents. She loved her two siblings. Ashley had a crush on her husband David Cosloff when she was in seventh grade and during that time they became friends for awhile. In junior year they started dating. They became closer, she had involved with her husband's secret life but she loved him anyway. She married him. She had four wonderful children. Daniel, Mary. David Jr., and Janet . She had a near death experience with her PRI that he mom had but she got cured because of the serum and she became a she wolf. She had traumatic events becoming that. 6 months after, she lost her son from the time masters and grieved for her son but she was very grateful of his epic return. ; Daniel Cosloff ; 'Daniel is the first son of David Cosloff and Ashley Cosloff. Daniel was born in the year 2022. Daniel is the oldest and the first son. When Daniel was 6, he was captured by Velocity. In that time his sister wasn't born yet. He was rescued. When he turned 13 he became the new True Alpha. He went to continuous adventures with his dad, aunt and granduncle. Daniel sacrificed himself to go to the Negative Time Portal to save his family and he went to another earth and another timeline. Daniel returned home and battled The Shifter. Daniel fell in love with Abby and he proposed to her years later and she was killed form his arch-nemesis. Then a few years later, Daniel fell in love with another woman Cassandra Clarkson. They had an unstable relationship but it became better over time when Daniel told her the truth about everythign and he got married to her. ' : ;